The present invention relates to a water-based composition of silicone oil, fatty acid(s), and humectant(s), which can be used to treat skin and soft tissue wounds, ulcers, burns, various types of dermatoses, inflammatory conditions of the mucosa, and the like.
A foamable composition similar to those described herein is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,993,830. The composition has been used with subjects having chronic hand eczema. What was not described, and what has now been unexpectedly discovered, is that such compositions can accelerate healing of wounds and control inflammation.